Bonded Hearts of Searching Souls
by Phoenix Bakura
Summary: Oke, the first chapter sucks, but it will get better. That is if anyone is willing to review.... It's a Gundam WingSailor Moon Crossover!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonded Hearts of Searching Souls.**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If I did, do you honestly think I would be living the crappy lifestyle I have right now? No way! I would have moved to Japan and gotten myself a multi-billion company and be the richest woman in the world! Hahahahahahahaha Oh and I would be married to one of them and have Relena killed, bring her back and then kill her, bring her back and then kill her, and so on and on and on!

**A little contest for those who wish to join in my story:**

Who is the King of Earth?

His name is not mentioned in this chapter and he is someone from Gundam Wing.

When you guess correct your prize shall be... You'll most likely get hooked up with your first love interest and you get a nice picture of your favorite Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon character! Or both...

_**Hearts across time, in a search for one and another. **_

_**Never to rest, not even after death, as love calls to them.**_

_**Through Heart and Soul, Through Body and Mind.**_

_**Given a Chance, answer the call.**_

Too most I was just like Sailor Moon. A princess who was kind, gentle, forgiving and bubbly. I, like her, was supposed to be the vision of beauty, of someone with a pure heart. And I can't blame them for assuming that. After all, I was a princess of Light. And a little bit of Darkness.

And that made my life more difficult then I ever wanted it to be. I was always protected by my senshi, even though they were my best-friends and like sisters to me, it could be highly annoying.

They didn't understand that sooner or later they wouldn't be able to protect me, no matter how badly they would want to protect me. I suppose they thought that as long as I would be alive, that things would turn out right. At least that is what I think they thought. Honestly said I don't really know. Not that it would matter, since we all died. Each one of us fell and those who didn't fell ended up betraying us.

What once was the all mighty Golden Alliance, was nothing more then a fairy-tale, a bedtime story for children. Nothing was left of my people.

And to make matters worse, was that the betrayal came from an unexpected corner. It wasn't Earth who did it... Well not really. It was one of my fathers sisters, Selenity.

I know unexpected isn't, my own aunt ended up betraying me, my family and my people.

In history books she was portrayed as the kind and gentle forgiving Queen, but she wasn't, oh Goddess no, she wasn't like that at all. I suppose that they fed those lies to my little half-sister as well.

I'll tell you what Selenity was really like.

Selenity was the youngest sister of the family. Since birth she envied the others and always wanted what they had. She didn't know that she didn't need to envy the others. My father once told me, that Selenity merely had to open her mouth and their parents would give her anything she wanted, except one thing. And that was the thing she wanted the most; The Golden Alliance.

My grandparents promised the Golden Alliance to my father and his wife, and to me and my children.

She tried to make my father fall in love with her, his own sister. He nearly did, after all who can't resist her long silver-blonde hair and her silver-blue eyes. Her pale skin and her perfect figure. That was until he met my mother.

My mother had long raven-black hair, that when up in a high ponytail would drag a few inches across the floor. Her eyes were a strange golden-red that resembled the eyes of a cat. On her face were strange golden-red markings, that resembled the marks a demon had on their face. Her ears were slightly tipped and on her back was one angel wing and one demon wing, and her nails were very long. But she was beautiful with her lightly tanned skin and perfect figure, even more perfect then Selenity.

My mother was so different then Selenity. While Selenity, like my father, radiated Light, my mother radiated Darkness. I suppose that is why my father was so drawn to her.

He told me that, even though her aura radiated Darkness, she wasn't evil. That she was kind, gentle, soft-spoken and willing to risk anything for our people and the family. It was because of her personality and my mother's looks that father fell for her. He used to tell me funny stories of how he tried to win her heart, and how he failed over and over again. Until he did something that made her laugh.

He told me that her laugh sounded like little bells, that came from heaven. I don't remember it well, since I was three years old when Selenity killed my mom.

What can I say, Selenity was jealous, that my father was happily married, he had a wife who was two months pregnant with their second child and already had a daughter.

Selenity on the other hand, was a lonely woman, who didn't take the time or trouble of trying to find a husband, she wasn't pregnant and she didn't have a child back then.

She deceived my father into supplying what was needed to get a child for her own. She used a spell to make my father believe that she was my mother. When she got what she needed she left to the moon and gave birth to Serenity, nine months after.

Serenity was everything her mother wasn't.

Now I'll tell you what really happened that fateful night of Sere-chan's sixteenth birthday.

When I grew up I learned that there were some people who planned to overthrow the reign of my betrothed. I was five when I met him and his court. He was so unlike anyone else, and he was two years my senior. But even at that age he was a king. I never understood how he did it, I mean he didn't allow the power get to his head and he treated everyone as his equal. Though I have to admit, in the beginning I believed he was an arrogant, cold hearted jerk. Honestly said I couldn't stand him and he couldn't stand me, but I tolerated him, for my fathers sake. That was until my father wanted me to spend more time with him. I eventually started to love him... He was the King of Earth, while he was so young.

I was 12 when some man named Endymion overthrew him and his rule. This Endymion, became King of Earth by feeding the people lies of my love.

My love and his court fled to our Kingdom and I welcomed them with open arms. Later on Endymion demanded we gave them our guests, my father refused and Earth became the enemy of the Golden Alliance. You must understand the surprise when Serenity ran into the throne-room crying her eyes out, because her mother **gave** her to the son (who was also named Endymion) of the new King Endymion. She simply gave away her daughter as if she was an item! Father summoned Selenity to the Sun, because I asked him to. I wanted to have a small talk with Selenity. That talk grew out into a fight and it took my lovers calming words and embrace, to stop me from physical attacking her. We also fought about Serenity, in the end I won. Serenity could live with us on the Sun.

Unfortunately, Serenity went missing a few months later, until I got a message from her, that told me she was taken by her mother to the moon! And she was to wed with that bastard son of a Endymion Jr. on her sixteenth birthday! I was furious, I wanted my little sister back to my side.

It took a lot of reasoning by my father to remember me, I couldn't do much since I wasn't Queen yet. And the only way I could become Queen was to marry my love. I was not happy with that, until my love suggested we got married in two days and then we could get back our Serenity. He said that he thought of Serenity as our little sister, and that made me love him more.

Tow days after we got married, the wedding was great even while it was held for such unfortunate positions. On our Serenity's birthday we went to the moon with our courts, to stop the wedding. We arrived just in time to stop everything.

Serenity ran to our side and we embraced her. That's when a fight broke out. Later on Serenity, our courts, Selenity and everyone else fell and only my husband and I remained standing.

We awakened Saturn and ordered her to bring forth the silence. When the glaive fell, only Earth carried life and the only ones on the moon were the two of us.

We wanted for our loved ones to have a second chance, we wanted them to become happy. The two of us, made a wish on our hearts, our souls and our bodies. So that our people could live again. It costed us dearly, we died slowly, but we died in each others arms while making promises of love and an eternality together. We promised one and another that we would find each other again, if not then we would die, only to try it over and over again until we were together.

This is our chance to find each other again. I have our memories of him and our times together, but I can't seem to see his face or remember his name. So the only thing I can do is search, until I found him.

I merely have to follow my heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review, you can also fill in the OC-form, answer the question from above and send it to me!

First Name:

Nickname:

Last Name:

Name meaning:

Age:

Birth date:

Zodiac Sign:

Blood Type:

Height:

Personality:

Background: (No tragic or lots of dead people)

Appearance:

Outfit:

Family: (From Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Wufei Chang is no longer free for use.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite Color:

Hobbies:

Strength: (Non Senshi)

Weakness: (Non Senshi)

Favorite Food:

Least Favorite Food:

Love interest: (pick two, from Gundam Wing and/or Sailor Moon.)

Senshi Identity: (Don't use existing ones)

Element: ( pick one out of the following: **Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, Ice, Lightning, Metal and Energy.**)

Attacks and their descriptions: (two attacks, I don't want any killing. You can use one optional healing attack and I'll pick if your senshi is allowed to use that attack.)

Strength:

Weakness:

**Fuku: ( note all the fuku's are the Eternal versions and I want original ones, not the cliche kind, where everything is one color or looks like one of the other senshi's)**

The Body;

the Skirts;

the Shoulder Flap;

the Brooch;

the front bow;

the back bow;

The Gloves; (this is not a must, you could use ribbons or anything else)

The Footwear;

The Tiara; (this is not a must)

The Earrings;

The Choker;

The Wings;

Intro Speeches:

Transformation phrase:

Transformation Description:

Transformation Item: (brooches are allowed)

Communicator:

Your weapon: (try to think up something original!)

Position in the team:

**Your relationship with the main character:**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonded Hearts of Searching Souls.**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If I did, do you honestly think I would be living the crappy lifestyle I have right now? No way! I would have moved to Japan and gotten myself a multi-billion company and be the richest woman in the world! Hahahahahahahaha Oh and I would be married to Heero and have Relena killed, bring her back and then kill her, bring her back and then kill her, and so on and on and on!

I don't own the following OC's;

**Gintsumi 'Gin-chan' Waruishi**

**Mignight 'Night' Avadia**

**Shizuka 'Shizi-chan' Moriko**

I do own my own OC, whose name will be revealed in this chapter...

**I wish to thank my reviewers:**

**anime4ever**; Quatre, ne? Well honestly said I didn't see many people who would want him as love interest, they think he's to damn innocent... If you don't count the fact he went wacky with the Zero-System. But you're in, Quatre is all yours. (She finds him cute you know. The fact the he's so damm innocent is so very very cute)

**ThoseRainyDays**; What is it that makes people like fire? Your not all Pyromaniacs, right? Just joking, but I'm sorry sweetheart, you need to change your element... Fire is already taken... (She is scared of fire...)

**Eternal1990**; You guessed right, how did you do that? I didn't leave many hints behind... did I? You got in the fic! Who's your favorite Character though? (That would be Trowa you baka. watch out who you're calling baka. You might be my conscious, but that doesn't prevent me from killing you)

**Chikara-Yuy**; I'm glad, that you are glad that I like your story... did that make any sense? Anyway you're in!

**Okay so the following Elements are taken;**

**Fire**, by anime4ever with her senshi Sailor Hell. (fitting really)

**Energy**, by Eternal1990 and she uses Sailor Meteor. (you're not gonna kill us all with a Meteor-Shower are you? SO I'm afraid of Fire and you're afraid of Meteors... Does that make any sense? No it doesn't but who cares)

**Earth**, by Chikara-Yuy who has Sailor Star. (I like falling Stars, who knows maybe my wishes do come true one day. You need to stop reading those books I can't help it, your soul-room is stacked with those, as well as nearly every other kind of book.)

Alright enough of my mindless babbling, as I'm already annoying one of my friends with it and I'm pretty sure I'm doing the same-thing to you guys. But first a question;

**What is the most amusing (on my part) and painful (that would be on her part) way to kill Relena Peacecraft? (Do I hate that bitch or what?)**

On with the second Chapter! (Finally!) You know you're bugging' me with your comments. (That's what I live for. By the way your readers are staring)

looks at her readers and glares What are you looking at! START READING!

(No more sugar for you.)

I hate my conscious...

(Whatever you say.)

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Hearts across time, in a search for one and another. **_

_**Never to rest, not even after death, as love calls to them.**_

_**Through Heart and Soul, Through Body and Mind.**_

_**Given a Chance, answer the call.**_

A lone soldier with long dark green hair and garnet eyes stared at the scenes infront of her. 'So that is what really happened. Why didn't you want us to find out about this? We nearly ruined the Princess her future and her trust... How could you do that?' she asked a tear falling from her eyes.

"You know child you can still do something about it." a masculine voice called through the stillness of the fog.

"What do you mean Father?" she asked. Silence greeted her. 'I could change it? Like stopping Usagi-Hime from marrying him? Tell her what I saw about the past, the true past? Or find her sister?'

"Why not all?" the voice asked again.

"But I couldn't do that, what about the future?"

He laughed. "The future always changes, whether people do it on purpose or not, with every decision they make, it changes. And the events that happened to the Princess made her change to as well as her view on things. She will never be the same again."

She nodded. "I understand, thank you Father." In a flash of light she vanished from the fog.

A man walked out of the fog. He had waist-length black hair and garnet eyes. "I hope this plan of your succeeds Brother."

"Don't worry Chronos. It will work, it has too. She has been searching for him for so long. She deserves this chance and so does Serenity." A man with long blonde hair and dark blue hair said.

"If you say so Apollo. What will we do when our sister dearest finds out?" Chronos asked.

Apollo shrugged. "I don't care, she managed to hurt my two daughters and my wife. I can't let her go on with this. She's manipulating the Senshi into believing things that never existed, but I'm certain that once the two lovers found each other again, they will take down our little sister."

Chronos laughed. "You're allowing them to deal with her." He laughed harder and had to clutch his sides. "I'm feeling sorry for Selenity."

Shizuka Moriko was a seventeen year old, with short sable brown-black hair and semi long bangs that hung over her dark blue eyes. At the moment she had a pair of reading glasses perched on her nose and a book in her hand.

She was walking down the familiar path to her friends house. When she arrived at the doorstep she knocked and waited. "I'll get it!" was heard through the doors.

A nineteen year old opened the door. She had lilac colored eyes and waist-length black hair that faded into dark violet. She smiled and stepped aside allowing Shizuka to walk in. "I'm glad you could come Shizi-chan. Night's already here."

"Great. So how are you, Gin-chan?"

"I'm alright, but my parents keep on nagging about the fact I'm old enough to marry now..." she frowned. "I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind hooking me up with the son of a business partner." Gintsumi pouted.

Shizuka smiled. "It can't be that bad, now can it?" she asked

"Oh it is that bad... trust me." The two walked into the living-room, where Midnight was.

Midnight had medium-length black hair that was in twin buns with blood red ribbons tied to it. Her eyes were a midnight blue. Midnight was fifteen years old.

"Hi Shizi-chan." she greeted.

Shizuka hugged the young girl. "How are you feeling?"

Midnight shrugged. "I'm okay. I managed to get some news... but I highly doubt you're going to like it." she said as they all sat down.

"You found the Princess?" Gin asked.

Night nodded. "Yes I did, there's a problem thought. She not on Earth..."

"You're kidding... Then where is she?" Shizuka asked.

"Well I checked all the data we have on her energy readings from the Golden Alliance, and it appears that she's in one of the Colonies. I just don't know which one." Midnight said.

Gintsumi bit in a piece of chocolate. "So what are we supposed to do? Search all the colonies for a clue about our Princess, that could take forever." she grumbled.

Shizuka frowned. "Did you find anything about the other Senshi's?"

"No, not a single trace. It's as if non of them were reborn, I can't even find a trace of Serenity and her court."

"If we knew where the others are, we could call them all together and Teleport to the Princess, now we have to do things the old fashioned way." She stood up and walked to a window.

Gintsumi followed her friends with her eyes. "We could call the Preventers. Ask them to locate and retrieve her. Nothing big about it, they could do it in a few days."

Shizuka leaned with her back against the window, crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "You know that the Preventers are only there when the worlds has a major situation. They don't do small things, like what you're planning to ask them. And unless you know some of them personally we have to do things ourselves." She opened her eyes when she heard Gintsumi rummaging around "What are you doing?"

"Well after the war, I met up with an old friend of mine. He was a Gundam Pilot, so when you said that 'unless I know some of them personally' I thought about Duo. Who needs the Preventers when you can call a Gundam Pilot." Gintsumi pulled out an address book and started to look for her friend.

Midnight blinked. "Shouldn't we have a picture about the Princess, so he can locate her?"

Gintsumi stopped searching and Shizuka stared at Midnight. Midnight shrunk back from their gazes. "Why didn't we think about that?" Shizuka asked.

"Can't we just make a sketch of the Princess?" Gintsumi asked.

Midnight nodded. "We could, but there's one problem. Your friend Duo needs to be given a reason, why we are searching for her... And we can't say she's our Princess, we could be declared insane. We don't even know her name!"

"Alright. I'll do the sketching, Gintsumi you call Duo, give him a call and tell him we need his help. Midnight, you can create an excuse." Shizuka ordered.

"Create an excuse? Isn't that lying?" Midnight asked. "I can't lie."

Shizuka looked thoughtful. "No it isn't lying, it's more twisting the truth to our benefit. A white lie."

"Oh okay."

Gintsumi dialed Duo's number and waited.

"Hello Quatre Winner speaking." a kind voice answered.

Gintsumi swallowed. "Uhm, good day mister Winner. I was looking for Duo Maxwell."

"And who might I ask is looking for him?" the kind voice got a sharper tone to it.

"It's Gintsumi Waruishi, I'm a childhood-friend of Duo." Gintsumi said.

The voice got kinder. "I'll tell Duo, please wait a moment." A shoot on the background that sounded like Duo was heard.

"Gin-chan!" came Duo's cry through the phone.

Gin grinned. "Hey Duo, I'm sorry if I called on a bad moment."

"Nah, it's okay. So how are you?" Duo asked.

"I'm okay, but my friends and I need your help with something." she answered.

She could see Duo frown in her mind. "With what do you need my help, Gin?" he asked.

"Locating someone. It's very important Duo, if I could I would have done it myself. But if we would try to locate her, it would take us months. Please Duo, you have to help us." Gin pleaded.

Silence answered her and she was afraid that he was gone. "Alright Gin, I'm on Colony L4. I'll pick you up from the Space-Port two days from now."

"Thanks Duo, Bye."

"See ya."

Gintsumi hung up and smiled. "That's done, now I need to convince Dad to give me the money I need for the three tickets." she walked to her fathers office.

**Two days later.**

The three girls stood in the Space-Port, each holding a duffle-bag stuffed with their clothing and the most important items.

"So when was he supposed to pick us up?" Shizuka asked.

"I never asked. He just said that he would pick us up on the Port..." Gintsumi answered.

Shizuka frowned. 'I've been doing that a lot lately.' "You mean he doesn't know the time!" she cried.

Gin frowned and rubbed her ears. "Not so loud." she grumbled.

Midnight ignored the two bickering and started looking around. She then noticed someone holding up a sign with Gintsumi's name on it. "Gin-chan is that Duo-san?" she asked stopping the bickering.

Gintsumi turned her attention to what Midnight saw and smiled. "Yep, that's him!" She ran towards her old friend. "DUO!"

Duo was talking to his friends when he heard his name. Looking up he was greeted by the sight of his childhood-friend running towards him and being followed by two girls. He grinned and waved his arms. "Gin!"

Gintsumi hugged Duo when she arrived infront of him. "I'm glad you could help us." she said taking a step back.

"No problem beautiful. So who are your friends?" he asked.

"These are Midnight Avadia and Shizuka Moriko. So who is the cute blonde?" she asked, wincing when Shizuka poked her in the side. "What was that for!"

Shizuka frowned. "We are not here for fun. We are here to locate 'her', so get your mind out of the gutter."

"You're always so serious! Try to relax for once, there's more to life then work you know." came the response.

"I am relaxed!"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am!"

"You're not!"

"Am!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

"Not!"

Midnight stared at her friends and shook her head. "And they're at it again."

"They are always like this?" Duo asked, surprised.

"Not always, only when they disagree on things... It's a miracle they haven't killed each other yet." She looked at the fight and sighed as they tried to strangle each other. "If you'll excuse me, I have a fight to break apart." She walked towards her two friends and kicked them both against their shins.

Gin and Shizuka were hopping around on one leg, while holding the other. They glared at Midnight, who glared right back, Energy crackling in her eyes. The two shrunk back from her heated glare. "When the two of you are done acting like kids, you can join us. If not you're going back to Earth." she said, turning back to the guys.

The two girls nodded and turned to each other. "You know, she might be younger then we are... but Hell she's scary like that." Gintsumi wishpered to her friend.

Shizuka nodded and walked towards Midnight. "We are sorry Night."

"Yeah we are. Please accept our apology." Gin said.

Midnight turned to them, her angry expression gone and smiling brightly. "It's okay, I shouldn't have kicked you guys."

"Right, these are Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang and Heero Yuy. And I'm Duo Maxwell. Welcome to L4 Ladies." Duo said kissing their hands.

"You're still a flirt, Duo." Gin said smiling.

"And you wouldn't want me any other way."

"Let's go." Heero said walking off.

"Not a people-person is he?" Gin asked.

Duo rubbed his neck. "No he isn't."

Gin smirked and looked at Shizuka. "Reminds you off someone, doesn't he?"

Shizuka scowled. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing..." came the response.

The eight of them arrived at Quatre's mansion.

"You live in that?" Shizuka questioned.

Gin scowled. "It's not much bigger then mine Shizi-chan."

Shizuka blinked and smiled. "I know, but I've never seen one in the Colonies."

"That might be, because you've never been on the Colonies."

They entered the place and moved to the living-room.

"Talk." Heero ordered.

Duo sweat-dropped. "What he meant is, why do you need my help, who are you locating and for what reason." Heero grunted as Duo translated his small order.

"Duo, you remember the brooch I always kept with me in the orphanage right?" Gin asked.

"You mean the one with the Opal and the black Angel-wings? Yeah I do."

"It seems that I'm not the only one with that kind of brooch, all three of us have one." she pulled out her brooch and the others pulled out theirs.

"What does that have to do with it, onna?" Wufei asked.

"Let her explain and don't call us onnas we have names, so use them." Shizuka said to him her voice calm but a hint of steel hidden in it.

Gin picked up her brooch and gave it to Duo. "You know a lot of things about jewelry, just look at it and tell me that our brooches are normal." she ordered him.

Duo picked up each of the brooches and examined them. He frowned lightly as he noticed some disturbing facts. "That ain't normal. They seem to be pulsating with life, as if it has a heartbeat."

"They are heartbeats, our heartbeats. The one we want to find might have given these to us. And she might know what this means..." Midnight said as they all opened their brooches and a fragment of a jewel shone in the light.

The boys were spellbound, except for one.

Heero stood leaning against the wall his arms crossed and listening to their story, until they opened their brooches. When the fragments were caught in the artificial sunlight, something was burning on his chest. Startled he pulled on a small golden chain that he always carried with him, but always managed to keep it out of view. On the chain hung a ring, but in the middle of the ring was a small hole. The marks indicated that a jewel used to be there.

He fingered the ring and frowned as it started to glow lightly. Suddenly Heero felt a headache coming up, with a small groan he held his head with his free hand. 'What is happening to me?' was his last thought as he collapsed and his mind was assaulted by memories of a past life. In the end the shock was too great and he fainted.

Somewhere else on one of the Colonies a 18 year old woman was talking to the Guardian of Time, Serenity and Serenity's court, until she too collapsed and fainted.

"Princess Seikatsu!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review, you can also fill in the OC-form, answer the question from above and send it to me! (If you don't she might stop writing... which is bad and those annoying plot bunnies in my room will start multiplying. They already are at it... HEY! NOT on MY BED! Starts chasing plot bunnies with a broom)

Yup my conscious and I are perfectly crazy... (Talk about yourself will you! Starts waving the broom, as if she was branding a katana)

Riiight... edges away Yes well, hopefully I'll be alive for the next chapter... So see ya around! Runs away from her conscious, leaving it alone with the million plot bunnies

(YOU! GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN! Gets drowned in the plot bunnies Help!)

First Name:

Nickname:

Last Name:

Name meaning:

Age:

Birth date:

Zodiac Sign:

Blood Type:

Height:

Personality:

Background: (No tragic or lots of dead people)

Appearance:

Outfit:

Family: (From Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Wufei Chang, Heero Yuy and Ami Mizuno are no longer free for use.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite Color:

Hobbies:

Strength: (Non Senshi)

Weakness: (Non Senshi)

Favorite Food:

Least Favorite Food:

Love interest: (pick two, from Gundam Wing and/or Sailor Moon. Quatre, Heero, Wufei and Trowa are taken.)

Senshi Identity: (Don't use existing ones)

Element: ( pick one out of the following: **Water, Wind, Ice, Lightning and Metal.**)

Attacks and their descriptions: (two attacks, I don't want any killing. You can use one optional healing attack and I'll pick if your senshi is allowed to use that attack.)

Strength:

Weakness:

**Fuku: ( note all the fuku's are the Eternal versions and I want original ones, not the cliche kind, where everything is one color or looks like one of the other senshi's)**

The Body;

the Skirts;

the Shoulder Flap;

the Brooch;

the front bow;

the back bow;

The Gloves; (this is not a must, you could use ribbons or anything else)

The Footwear;

The Tiara; (this is not a must)

The Earrings;

The Choker;

The Wings;

Intro Speeches:

Transformation phrase:

Transformation Description:

Transformation Item: (brooches are allowed)

Communicator:

Your weapon: (try to think up something original!)

Position in the team:

**Your relationship with the main character:**


End file.
